Chiro's teenage years!
by grungekitty
Summary: Chiro starts to ACTUALLY act like a teen, Antauri/Chiro father/son relationship, but not how you think! if you want to be surprised, don't read to opening author's note!, so, that's it! enjoy! :D


**I was writing "SPRX's mistake**"

***Cough Cough* *shamlessselfpromotion* *Cough Cough***

**sorry, must have a cold ;)**

**anyway and I was listening to "god must hate me" by Simple plan**

**(I know, my best come outta songs *insert hair flip here* :D)**

**anyway I heard the line "Last night I just wanted to have fun**

**To go out with my friends**

**I took my dad's car**

**I never thought he would find out**

**But I crashed in a wall**

**Man I'm dead"**

**and was thinking about the Father/son relationship between Antauri and Chiro, and thought "What would happen when Chiro starts to REALLY be a teenage boy?" It crossed my mind of him taking brain scrambler 2 at "I took my dad's car" lol!**

**that might or might not make it in :)**

**anyway,**

**I'm talking too much!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Chiro tip toed quietly down the halls of the super robot so he wouldn't wake everyone up, Antauri had forbidden him from going, but Chiro didn't care! _Chiro_ was the leader!

but he was still going out the back.

Chiro couldn't use the torso tank 1, sense everyone was inside it, so, probably out of spite, he choose brain scrambler 2, SPRX had taught Chiro how to pilot all of the parts of the robot, just in case.

Chiro stared up the engine

and left

after Chiro had flown for what seemed like ever, he arrived

people don't usually leave the safety of the city, except once every month, Chiro had only herd rumors about this, and he didn't believe them, until Jinmay told Chiro that they were true.

every month, a group of teens throw a party in the Forgotten Meadows **(A/N: I've notice different names for places, blasted lands, zone of wasted years, ice sea, I made one up SO SUE ME! -grungekitty)**

From what Jinmay had told him, this was a lot of fun, fireworks, games, and Chiro heard that some of them brought Alcohol, not that he was going to have any, but watching others should be fun.

then Chiro arrived at the spot, it was next to a lake and surrounded by trees, no one that didn't already know where this was could even hope of finding it, Chiro smiled.

"CHIRO!" Jinmay yelled

Chiro jumped out of the brain scrambler to hug Jinmay, apparently the group had really tricked this spot out, they had an awesome speaker system playing music

"Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance had just started, Chiro thought that it seemed fitting

_Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

_They're gonna rip up your heads,_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

"I'm so glad you could make it" Jinmay said over the music

"I'm already having fun" Chiro as he started to listen again

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Chiro had the most fun in his young life, he danced, talked, laughed, lite fireworks, and even swam in the lake!

Chiro hadn't even noticed the time until he noticed that it was twilight

as the sun came up, the teens scrambled

"Need a ride?" Chiro asked Jinmay

"Sure" she said with a flirty smile

After dropping Jinmay off, Chiro heading home.

"and where have you been?" Antauri asked as he spun in his bubble chair to face Chiro

"Um..you're up early" Chiro said nervously trying to change the subject

"I was going to the bathroom, when I notice the Brain scrambler gone" Antauri had a frightening tone

"I just...was...investigating a...distress call, yeah! There was a distress call and I didn't want to wake you guys up!" Chiro said

"And why do I have trouble believing that?" Antauri asked

"beats me" Chiro said, playing it cool as he left to his room before Antauri could stop him.

"let him have it this once" Antauri said to him self in an annoyed voice "He won't do it again, he's too good for that, just let him have it once!"

_about a month later_

Chiro wanted to go again, Antauri said no last time, Chiro went anyway, and had the time of his life!

just once a month! he deserved that much, once a month to be a normal teen, he had so much on his plate, he needed somewhere he could go where nothing mattered!

but Antauri had nearly caught him last time, but Chiro is a learner.

Chiro told Jinmay to send a distress call late, after the team was asleep.

Chiro stole Antauri's ship again and went to the same spot

"Smells like teen spirit, another fitting song" Chiro said with a grin as he landed to hear the Nirvana song

_When the lights out, it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

Chiro had the same fun, he even used his powers to show off

but this time Chiro set an alarm, so the team wouldn't be up before he got back

"Need a ride?" He asked Jinmay again as he climbed in to the brain scrambler

"Nah, I'm gonna hang for a little bit longer" Jinmay said and ran off

Chiro wished he could follow her, but knew he needed to get home so he wouldn't be under robot arrest for the rest of his life!

Antauri _knew_ Chiro had done it again, but he had been careful, his story checked out, but Antauri _knew_

_about 3 months later_

Chiro had this down to a science! he was priding himself on his work when he arrived

"Fat lip" by Sum 41 was playing

_I trashed my own house party cause no body came._

_I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school_

_Never going, never showing up when we had to._

_attention that we crave don't tell us to behave,_

_I'm sick of always hearing act your age._

_I don't want to waste my time_

_become another casualty of society._

_I'll never fall in line_

_Become another victim of your conformity_

_And back down._

and he meet up with Jinmay who had saved him a cupcake

Chiro had his fun again, but didn't hear his alarm this time

the sun started coming up

"Oh no!" Chiro thought "Jinmay! We have to go! the team should be waking up!"

"ok" Jinmay was taking this lightly, but she crawled in to brain scrambler 2

however, in Chiro's rush, he crashed

* * *

the whole team woke up to an internal alarm that told them that Antauri had crashed

Everyone leaped up, but was greeted by a pissed Antauri

"But...you should be...how are you...what?" Otto said

"Chiro stole my ship to go to that stupid party again!" Antauri said, very irritated

"Wait, '_again_'? The kid has been-" SPRX started

"YES!" Antauri said through grinding teeth

"Let's make sure he's OK before we get mad" Nova reasoned

* * *

"I'MDOOMEDI'MDOOMEDI'MDOOMEDI'MDOOMEDI'MDOOMEDI'MDOOMED!" Chiro kept Chanting "Jinmay, run! you don't have to go down with me!"

"Chiro..." Jinmay started, but realized that it was a lost cause to sooth Chiro right now

"Just go" Chiro said

"fine. But I'll vouch for you! Just call me! I'll even lie if you need!" Jinmay said as she left

Chiro was swearing now, then a headless Super robot showed up

"####!" Chiro thought

* * *

**END!**

**MUHAHAHAHA!**

**use your imagination as far as what Antauri did to Chiro!**

**please review if you liked or if you didn't like!**

**I need to know what was thought! good bad and ugly!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
